El terrorista de mi vida
by Whatever.912
Summary: Un hombre como yo, he sido la víctima de un terrorista,él luchó por mi, y ahora quiero luchar por él, el terrorista de mi vida.
1. Chapter 1

Aquí estoy de nuevo, yo Miyagi You, y hoy cumplo 45 años. Soy profesor de Literatura en la universidad. Estoy enamorado de Shinobu Tatsuki, él tiene 28 años y es un exitoso abogado. Recientemente su familia le presentó una prometida de otra familia importante de Japón, ya que la suya también lo es, y él se negó. Sorprendido por la reacción de su hijo, su padre lo mandó seguir, y así descubrieron nuestra relación, no es que no me importe su familia, pero yo de verdad lo quiero, y por más que se opongan, no creo ser capaz de dejarlo ir. Su padre me citó para hablar al respecto, mi ex esposa me mandó varios mensajes insultándome, y eso no le agradó mucho a Shinobu, me pidió disculpas, pero no creo que eso sea su culpa, yo debo hacerme responsable también, le dije que no se preocupara pero no creo que haya servido de nada.

Personalmente, no sé cómo un chico como él me ha soportado por estos largos 11 años… Tal vez ya sea hora de dejarlo ir, pensé. Un minuto después de que eso sucedió,me di cuenta de que no podía, no podía dejarlo, no PUEDO vivr sin él. Aquél que todas las mañanas, por muy enojado que esté , me hace sentir mejor, me llena de alegría, me hace saber que hay alguien que siempre estará allí para mí, que no parece poder dejarme, y yo, aunque no lo demuestre, y no es porque no quiera, es porque tengo miedo de perderlo, miedo de que se canse de mi, miedo de que me deje. Él es para mi… él es mi todo, el centro de mi mundo, y tengo miedo de que lo note ya que desde mi punto de vista, si un chico inteligente y popular como es él, se da cuenta que un anciano malhumorado com yo se moriría por él, tal vez dejaría de quererme, ya que siempre sería lo mismo…Eso no quiere decir que no le demuestre mi afecto, últimamente he estado haciendo cosas que antes no, porque ya no lo veo como antes, pero él sigue diciendo que me ama… Yo confío en él.

Llegué a la puerta de la oficina de mi jefe, también padre de mi novio, la abrí esperando encontrar una desafiante mirada , pero a cambio había un anciano mirando por la ventana, parecía perdido, y su mirada no era desafiante, más bien estaba confundido. Al escuchar el ruido de la puerta cerrándose volteó su silla y me miró por unos cuantos segundos antes de decir:

-Miyagi… Siéntate por favor, quiero que me cuentes cómo es que esto sucedió, quiero ver si llego a entender.-

-Señor, yo…lo siento, en verdad no sé en qué estaba pensando, yo, un hombre de 45 años…él podría ser mi hijo, lo siento, si quiere despedirme, denunciarme o lo que sea, pero no puedo alejarme de él.-

*suspiro*-Cuándo fue que esto pasó?, cómo?, dime porfavor…-

-Pues, no fue de repente, verá, hace 14 años, antes del ensayo para mi boda, estaba llegando y un par de ladrones trataron de robarle a Shinobu-kun, y yo que justo pasaba por allí, lo ayudé, él dice que allí comenzó a apreciarme…de forma especial. Cuando se enteró del mi divorcio, pensó que era el destino y volvió, se me declaró y no pude rechazarlo. El tiempo pasó y yo…yo cada vez lo amo más…por eso es que no puedo…no…no puedo dejarlo ir…- Mi voz se iba quebrando a medida que avanzaba.-Él, me hace sentir vivo, feliz, acompañado, a veces me hace reír, y otras veces parece tan frágil como un cristal y me incita a protegerlo , atesorarlo, cuidarlo… No quiero causarle problemas, aunque sé que lo hago, ya que por mi trabajo estoy muy estresado a veces y no le doy el tiempo que se merece, él sigue conmigo señor, ya van once años de nuestra relación, y se ha convertido en alguien irremplazable en mi vida.-

Mi jefe estuvo unos cuantos minutos mirando hacia abajo, sin decir nada. Luego levantó la mirada y me miró directo a los ojos, tenía una rara expresión,no puedo definir de qué se trataba.

-Miyagi You…-Dijo levantándose de su silla y pasando por detrás de mi se paró junto a la ventana, y volvió a tener esa mirada perdida.-Miyagi You…Miyagi You…-repetía- Miyagi You… Un trabajador mío, leal, eficiente, mi "amigo" , podría decir, también mi yerno una vez… Te tenía tanta confianza que te dejé al cuidado de mi adorado, joven y único hijo varón , esperando que aprendiera a ser un ejemplo de hombre como tú lo eres… Nunca pensé que algo como esto pasaría, porque supongo que en ese tiempo no sólo le enseñaste a trabajar por lo que uno quiere*se rió un poco* Bien, Miyagi You, siento lo que mi hija te hizo y que siempre este molestando, y debo aclararte que no te cité aquí hoy para regañarte ni nada parecido, ya que no sería un buen padre quitándole a mi hijo lo que mas ama… y aunque no es lo que me hubiera gustado, no estoy en contra de su relación. Me gustaría decir lo mismo de mi hija, pero no es así, ella no está de acuerdo, así que ,con mi esposa pensamos en una buena solución para ustedes, pero antes quería asegurarme de que en realidad su amor es fuerte… Las palabras que me has expresado hace unos momentos, me dan alguna guía de que así es.- Tomó su celular y escribió algo.

Yo no sabía qué decir, no alcanzaba a entender lo que recién me habían comunicado

Se abrió la puerta detrás de mí, volteé para fijarme quién había entrado, y allí estaba, tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, pero una sonrisa adornaba su precioso rostro, aquél rosto que tantas veces he visto y adorado, aún sin su consentimiento. Era Shinobu que se acercaba a mí cada vez acelerando más su paso, tomó asiento en una silla que estaba al lado mío y me dirijió una mirada de alegría, y yo sin entender el por qué de sus actos, se la devolvó.

Agarró mi brazo y lo levantó, justo como yo había hecho cuando lo presenté a mi sensei-Padre, yo… yo AMO a este hombre-Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

-Losé, hijo, y no tengo nada en contra de eso…-

Los dos me miraron, y entendí que era mi turno de hablar

-Yo, también, señor, yo amo a su hijo.-No quería demostrar mucho sentimiento delante de Shinobu.

-Muy bien, caballeros, no me opondré, y los dejo libres, si quieren , no interferiré en su relación..sean felices.-

Shinobu y yo nos miramos, él tenía una expresión de felicidad extrema, sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer.

-Gracias Padre, gracias.- Se levantó de su silla y lo abrazó.

-Le agradezco mucho señor, no se arrepentirá.-Le dije.

Shinobu se dirigió a mi y con una gran sonrisa me tomó del brazo, levantó y me abrazó. Lugo lo tomé de la mano y despidiéndonos apropiadamente del jefe nos marchamos.

Llegando al auto Shinobu comenzó a llorarde nuevo, pero ésta vez ya no tenía una sonrisa.

Tomándolo de la barbilla le sequé las lágrimas y miré fijo.-Qué sucede?-

*snif*- Yo…*snif* - Sacándose de la barbilla mis manos me agarró de la nuca y me besó.- Por qué no me dices esas cosas como las que le dijiste a mi padre a mi, baka- Volteó la cara esperando que yo arrancara el el auto.-Algo como: -No puedo vivir sin ti-..dímelo a mi, sé que es cierto , pero necesito que tú lo digas, me lo digas a mí.-Mientras decía eso, su rostro enojado cada vez se tornaba más y más colorado.

No podía soportarlo, aquella expresión tan típica suya en un momento como este, realmente me exitaba, y aunque entendí lo que dijo, lo único que pude hacer fue tomar sus muñecas y aprisionarlas contra el respaldo del asiento y besarlo, no cualquier beso, ese fue un beso de "juntos para siempre".

-No puedo vivir sin ti.-


	2. Chapter 2

**Yooo! Acá estoy de nuevo n.n gracias a las personas que me dejaron reviews, me alegraron el día. No estoy muy acostumbrada a recibirlos, y me alegro que les haya gustado nwn , en fin, no me quedó como quería el primer capítulo TwT pero bueno, trataré de ir mejorando :D , espero que les guste este capítulo, por mi parte, amo esta pareja, y como en la serie ni el manga aparecen mucho, me dieron ganas de escribir sobre estos dos :P déjenme reviews porfaa, asi me dan mas ganas de escribir , aunque si no me dijan igual voy a escribir con la esperanza de que si me dejen , graaciaas ,los dejo leer tranquilos .3.**

Ése día llegué a casa, y Miyagi estaba sentado frente a la computadora, me acerqué por detrás y sin que se diera cuenta lo abracé.

-Estoy en casa-Y le besé la mejilla.

Cerró la computadora inmediatamente y volteó, se veía algo nervioso. No quise preguntarle, es que aunque me duela, tengo que evitar ese tipo de cosas, sé que han pasado 11 años y nuestra relación se ha vuelto más fuerte, y también sé que no debo confiar tanto en las palabras de Miyagi, porque, a pesar de que hoy me diga que me ama, en unos segundos puede decirme que fue todo una mentira para conseguir un compañero para la noche, ya que está viejo y según él ya no tiene la misma capacidad de seducción. Por mi parte, yo sigo plenamente enamorado de él, y no creo que alguna vez deje de hacerlo, no sé qué es lo que tanto me atrae de este tipo, pero es algo demasiado fuerte… Me mantiene junto a él.

-Shinobu!-me besó la frente- Hoy llegaste temprano, estaba esperándote!- Mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.-Hoy preparé la cena-Dijo señalando la mesa.-Espero que te guste- Corrió la silla hacia atrás y señalándola dijo: -Ven, Shinobu, siéntate, debes estar muy cansado-

Eso me hace enojar de él. De repente, después de unos 10 días rutiniaros y aburridos, hace algo como esto…él dice que es para no perder la "chispa" pero lo que no entiende es que no necesito estas cosas para activar la "chispa" , diciéndolo de otra forma… este hombre me tiene siempre encendido, por eso lo odio, lo odio lo odio lo odio!

-Podría haber hecho yo la cena al llegar, no tenías que molestarte- Traté de evitar su mirada ya que me estaba sonrojando.

-No, lo hice porque sé que estás muy ocupado con tu trabajo y aún así, nunca hablas sobre ello en casa,y aunque tengas mucho trabajo, cuando tengo tiempo libre, estás allí conmigo … y aunque no es demasiado, de ahora en adelante yo haré la cena-

Levanté un poco la mirada para ver qué expresión tenía, y me encontré con unos ojos fijos en los míos, en su boca una leve sonrisa burlona.-Gracias- Le dije sin demostrar ni una parte de mi alegría. Me senté y tomé un trozo de carne de mi plato. –Mmm…Sabía que cocinabas, pero no sabía que tan bien-

-No, he estado practicando n.n-

-Ah sí, genial. Y cómo va el trabajo?-

-Muy bien, pero el respeto cada vez desaparece mas de estos chicos de hoy en día, ya no es lo mismo de antes…-

-Me imagino…-

-Y qué tal tu trabajo?-

-Bueno, hoy cerré un caso, mi cliente era inocente…-

-Ohh, que bien-

Hubieron un par de silencio.

-Shin, estuve pensando en algo, y me gustaría que me dieras tu opinión.-

Jah, qué bien…-Qué sucede?-

-Es que… siento que ya mis alumnos no están interesados en lo que les enseño, y con el pasar del tiempo me toman menos en serio. Quiero enseñar en algún lugar donde hayan personas que si quieran escucharme. Así que…con un par de compañeros de trabajo estábamos viendo las posibilidades de abrir una universidad que sea sólo de literatura y donde tengas que realmente mostrar tu interés, además, yo ya no dependería de tu padre.-

No sabía qué decirle. No es como si me molestara que quiera trabajar con mi padre, o que piense que los jóvenes ya no son los mismo, simplemente… Me alegraba.

-Shi..Shinobu?, Qué piensas?-

Me levanté, tomé mi silla y la puse junto a la de él, lo abracé.-Te apoyaré en todo lo que hagas…Amor-

Me miró a los ojos por unos minutos, después se libró de mis brazos, tomó mi barbilla y me dio un beso, no fue un beso muy apasionado, de hecho, me hizo acordar a aquella vez que me dijo "gracias por amarme". Luego tomó mi cara con sus manos acariciándola delicadamente, como si se fuera a romper. Por eso también lo odio, lo odio, lo odio. No puede ser que este viejito siga haciéndome sentir de la manera que lo hace. Este tipo… no sé por qué me gusta, todavía sigo preguntándome lo mismo, y no llego a encontrar una respuesta, o tal vez será que he encontrado demasiadas. Y al decir que lo odio… es más como si dijera : Odio admitir que lo amo. Lo amo, lo amo, lo amo.

-Te amo- Sí, ya lo dije.

Mientras él acariciaba mi cara, lo tomé por las muñecas y retiré sus manos de mi cara, llos puse en mi cintura y luego llevé mis brazos a su cuello. Es imposible que lo ame tanto, no puede ser, ni yo lo entiendo…yo, lo amo… con todo mi corazón, lo amo y es lo único que me importa.

Todavía estábamos sentados, abrazados.

-No vas a comer mas?-

-Hoy me apetece otra cosa- dije levantándome de la mesa y guiñándole un ojo. Y fui caminando hacia la habitación.

-Ven aquí, niño travieso- Sonriendo, también se levantó, y a paso rápido me alcanzó, me tomó de la cintura y comenzó a besar mi cuello.

Fuimos así hasta la cama, donde me dejó cuidadosamente y me aflojó la corbata, mientras yo hacía lo mismo. Yo se la saqué primero, pasé la corbata por su cuello y con ella lo atraje a mi cara, eso hizo que se desestabilizara un poco y pude sentir su dureza en mi vientre.

Revertí la situación, colocándolo a él abajo, y como no había terminado de sacarme la corbata, lo hice yo.

Yo había adquirido mis habilidades con el pasar del tiempo, y sé que él lo ha notado.. Todavía recuerdo la primera vez que lo hicimos… Ese momento, esa sensación, son inolvidables.. El rostro de la persona que más he amado en este mundo, su respiración y la mía llevaban un ritmo agitado, ese ritmo que nunca cambió en estas situaciones, que a pesar de que ya ha pasado el tiempo y mi Miyagi ya está viejito, sigue siendo el mismo ritmo, igual que la primera vez…

No pude evitar mirar su cara, se le notaban un par de arrugas que no estaban cuando nos conocimos, pero su rostro, el rostro que ronda mi cabeza cada segundo, sigue teniendo la misma esencia .

-Mi querido Miyagi- Le dije mientras acariciaba su precioso rostro.-Mi amor.- Yo ya he crecido, es hora de dejar atrás toda esa timidez, debo mostrarle mis verdaderos sentimientos, en todo momento, y si se cansa… volveré a lo de antes, pero quiero hacerle saber todo lo que lo amo.-Te amo Miyagi You, no tienes idea de cuánto te amo.-

Fui acercándome más y más a su boca, quería que respondiera algo, pero no pude resistir, amo el sabor de su boca, amo la calidez de sus besos, nunca me cansaré de ellos, ni de él, este hombre me hace sentir vivo, hasta me aterra su poder sobre mi, es un terrorista, un maldito terrorista…

Pero eso no importa, mientras sea MI maldito terrorista.


End file.
